<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herondos by Longescapade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043454">Herondos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longescapade/pseuds/Longescapade'>Longescapade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Viva Piñata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Herons is a type of bird, Leafos (mentioned), Storkos (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longescapade/pseuds/Longescapade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Storkos sprains an arm during one of her egg deliveries and is forced to take a break by Leafos and the other villagers to rest her injury.</p><p>So that no one would have to start climbing up egg mountain for their eggs Seedos asks Dastardos to take over for their sister temporarily.</p><p> </p><p>-OneShot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herondos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>major apologies for any out of characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How long am I supposed to do this for?"</p><p>"Until Storkos heals."</p><p>"But that could take ages!" "Do you realize how many residents there are on this crummy island, and what if a Piñata gets sick won't it be highly suspicous if suddenly a new guy pops up the same time Dastardos quits reaping."</p><p>"I am sure you can manage, besides the only one who'd notice is Doc Patchingo and I'm sure he will just believe he is getting to the Piñata before you."</p><p>"Yeah for maybe like a day or two, but possibly weeks? No I don't think he is that much of an idiot, he will definitely know something is up Seedos."</p><p>"You worry to much, no one would believe Herondos and Dastardos are one of the same." "They all think you're some crazy old dude who only cares about bashing open Piñata."</p><p>"I'm not even 30 yet."</p><p>"Exactly, see they won't notice a thing."</p><p>"Except my voice, eyes and hair."<br/>
"Id put in my clothing but it is the same as what Stardos was wearing when he went missing, minus my scarf coloring, which might I add makes no da-"</p><p>"Change your voice."</p><p>"Excuse me."</p><p>"You sound like this now but we both know Stardos had a slightly softer voice, go for something like that."</p><p>"<em>Oh hey Storkos, Leafos. I know I sound like your long lost possibly dead brother but trust me, I am but a humble Pelican man</em>." Dastardos roughly mimicked his old voice</p><p>"Good. Now figure out how to sound less like Stardos while also not sounding like Dastardos and you will be golden." "Oh and lose the snarky-ness or Patch really will end up suspicious of you." Seedos smiled ignoring his brothers scowl</p><p>"So how are you going to tell our sister she is getting a substitute."</p><p>"Won't have to. She will get the picture once you start swooping in with eggs."</p><p>"And you're certain she won't get upset that someone else is doing her job, cause frankly I'd be ticked off if that happened to me, reaping is my job."</p><p>"Trust me, she will be happy to have another hero swoop down to help out." Seedos lets out a chuckle</p><p>Dastardos scoffs "Long as I don't have to wear a cape."</p><p>"Right. I have the mask design down, wanna help me gather some water from the swamps, I should have enough flour for the project but it is going to take a while to make the mask, plus there is the drying process..."</p><p>"This is your idea, I will still help gather water but after that I am going home to rest til the next ill Piñata alert." Dastardos grabs a nearby pail, walking out the open door.</p><p>
  <strong>vpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvpvp</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good luck out there today Herondos." Seedos gives his brother a thumbs up</p><p>"That is such a dumb name, remind me to never ask you for name suggestions." Dastardos fits the mask over his face</p><p>"Just remember to pretend you're flying, just floating would give you away." Herondos cringed at the thought of flapping his arms around like a Quackberry</p><p>"Anything else I should remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, smile."</p><p>Herondos lets out a heavy breath<br/>
"I will keep a straight face but I sure as hell ain't smiling kid." He then begins his ascent out of the swamp area.</p><p>"And don't go phasing through objects!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah gosh you're annoying." Herondos mumbles</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>